Never Say Never
by Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90
Summary: You should teach what you know, but while Derek teaches Casey a lesson, Casey ends up teaching Derek the same one too. Dasey.


It happened

First LWD fic. Disclaimer applied. Hope you guys like it. If you don't, flames welcome…as long as you give an explanation of what you didn't like.

&

It happened.

I can't believe I let this occur. This is going to ruin everything for me. I mean life was fine until he had to get his panties in a bunch! Ugh…

I need to go talk to someone. I can't let Derek get to me…

…Although he already has.

&

Wow…was her house always this close? As I stared at the front door of my best friend's house I wonder what happened to the Casey that usually shrugged everything Derek said off. I mean…I'm going to see my BEST FRIEND- Emily-The girl that has the hugest crush on Derek on the face of the Earth.

Am I retarded?

It's better if I leave it as a rhetorical question, I guess.

Maybe I should go see Lizzie instead. Wait; that idea is even worse than Emily…I mean…it's her stepbrother! She's at camp anyway so unless I ask my mother to drop me off then it's impossible.

Umm…okay…..I think it's better if I go home now and just talk to my pillow about it instead. Yea Casey! The pillow will know what to do!

Crap! I sound so retarded…Ugh! This is definitely Derek's fault…but to say the truth…

…what isn't?

&

As I lay down in bed and stare at the ceiling, I remember what happened this fateful Saturday morning.

Oh, joy.

&

"Good morning!" I chirped as I ran down the stairs to see everyone except the object of my hatred towards life sitting at the table, serving breakfast.

"Morning Case." Lizzie gave a small smile towards me while she went back to serving a batch of bacon on her plate.

"Hey" Edwin mumbled.

"GOOD MORNING!" Marti yelled with all her might.

"Hello sweetheart" My mom said looking motherly like always.

"Good morning, Casey." George smiled towards me.

Ahh…everything is so perfect without Derek.

Too bad my happiness didn't last long.

"Ugh! Who is screaming at this time in the morning! You all must be crazy." Derek angrily growled as he walked down the stairs and took his place on the table. Yes, he sits in front of me. He has proclaimed it to be HIS seat and that no one may sit on it or ELSE. I don't know why though since before he didn't care where he sat.

Believe me…I tried to sit there…I don't know why I am still alive right now.

As we all took our places and served our plates, I noticed that Derek was going for extra sausages. That's not fair since, I didn't get any on my plate yet and there was only 1 left…MY sausage. So, what did I do? I dived for it, of course.

As we both grabbed with our forks either side of the sausage we quickly look at each other and start glaring.

"DE-REK! It's my sausage! You already have one!" I proclaim in the angriest voice I could conjure.

Derek glared at me and started to pull the sausage towards him.

"Casey, Casey, Casey, I thought we already went over this. You're fat and need to lose weight. Plus, I'm really hungry this morning and I'm playing a lot of hockey! We're in the finals, you know? I need extra food for extra energy!" He smirked and then stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ugh! One sausage isn't going to make you lose a hockey game Derek!" I glared at him with all my might.

"No, but maybe letting you have the sausage will." The shock at what he said settled in the pit of my stomach and suddenly I got up and let go of the fork.

Derek took the opportunity and took the sausage for himself.

I just stared in anger and amazement at him. Did he just admit in front of the whole family that he lives to destroy my peace? That all the things he does are just to make me suffer?

I snap out of my stupor and look at my family..or at least where they should be sitting…and I found that no one was at the table except me and Derek. No wonder he admitted it!

But wait…where had they gone?

"Mom!"

A few seconds later…

"George!"

…cough…

"Lizzie!"

Silence…

"Edwin…?"

She looked around for anyone in sight….then with a burst of strength at being so terrified of just the thought of her and Derek alone she screamed out the stupidest thing in the world.

"MARTIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

I sat down with a thud on the chair and then looked at Derek.

He had finished the sausage, I noticed.

"Where….?" I trailed off not wanting to feel more stupid then I already did.

With his mouth full of his breakfast Derek replied, "Dey vent to drop de kidz at campz fur long weekend."

Translation: THEY WENT TO DROP THE KIDS AT CAMP FOR THE LONG WEEKEND. Yes, I'm a professional at deciphering Derek's language…and I kind of remember my mom saying something about it.

"Oh. During what time during our argument did they…umm…-"

"Leave?" He swallowed his food and smirked. "About the time I started talking about how fat you are."

Anger fueled my body as I stood up and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"DE-REK!"

After that, I ran to my room and locked the door, forgetting breakfast and…well….that Derek could pick my room's lock, easily.

One of the things he learned from one of his past flings. She was the daughter of a locksmith and could open any door. Poor thing, they didn't even last 24 hours before he said that it wasn't working out.

Sigh…

"Derek sucks. I don't know how people like him. I sure as hell would never."

Little did I know….that Derek was also good at eavesdropping.

And that "never" is NOT in his short extent of vocabulary.

&

I woke up. Yea…I had fallen asleep for a bit. After my bursts of anger, who wouldn't?

Sighing, I got up and ran my hand through my hair. A habit I caught from seeing Derek do it all the time.

I got up, but noticed something on my bed that wasn't there before. I picked up the small box and unwrapped it.

It was a ring. How long had I been asleep?

I look at the blaring lights from my clock to see that it was only 4 and that I had slept since 9. Wow, Derek sure got the best of me.

Looking back down at the box, I opened it and saw a small coupon. Who would put it in a box that they had out in jewelry stores? It kind of had me hoping for a ring or something.

I take out the piece of paper and read it.

It's Derek's handwriting.

"Eligible for a new breakfast made by Derek Venturi himself. Sorry." I read and gasped at what it said. Did Derek just apologize?

What's going on?

&

Looking back at it now, I feel stupid for opening a strange box that was left at my door. What if it would have been anthrax? I could've died.

Well, at least I would have been feeling better then I feel now.

God, I am gullible.

&

I got up after seeing the box and walk out of my room to see Derek watching television in the living room. I knew that coupon was too good to be true.

I walk downstairs and sit next to him as I watch the repeat of an old hockey game. I have nothing against hockey, really…I don't. It's just that…I don't feel like watching this on a Saturday afternoon when they give really juicy movies with my favorite actors.

I look towards Derek, as he doesn't even seem to notice I'm next to him. I know this will end in another fight for the remote, but that's way better then just sitting here watching something I really, really, don't want to.

"Derek, can I get the remote?" Okay….here it comes, he's going to smirk and then pull the remote as far away from me as possible and then I'll have to jump for it.

Derek smirks…I knew it. Here it comes. He passes the remote to me. Wait…..WHAT?! I carefully grab the remote from his hand and he slightly touches my hand before pulling away and it send shivers from my hand. Is…this normal? No way…of course not. I only get those shivers when…when….I start to…..um….like someone or if I already….LIKED them. This is Derek though…so definitely not one of THOSE shivers. I got a shiver because this isn't usual Derek behavior and he's very evil and it's scary how un-Derek he was right now.

Yea…that's it.

As I stare at my hand and then back at him his smirk turns into a smile and he leans in towards me. I just stay glued and frozen as his face nears me.

Derek's lips now are what I'm concentrating in.

Wow, his lips are so full. I wonder why I never noticed.

As I feel his breath on mine, I just noticed my mouth is actually open…as if open so he could put his luscious tongue inside of it. No…no way. I could never do it because of THAT. It must be from shock.

As his lips graze mine I feel a jolt and then I stare into his eyes wide open. His chocolate eyes make me melt instantly, but then they disappear. His lips from mine just disappeared too as he quickly separated them and his face goes towards the side of my face instead.

His breath is on my ear. How did it get there so quickly?

"Never say never, Casey." With that, he gets up and walks away.

The remote falls off my hand and makes a banging noise on the floor. It takes me out of my stupor and I jump out of the couch.

And that leaves me to the beginning of this story.

&

Now I'm in my room again…finished from reminiscing.

What should I do?

All I have in my head is his lips, eyes, and smirk.

I guess I know how those girls feel when he dumps them. What angers me the most is that he got me so easily! I mean…I'm Casey. I freaking invented the vaccine to drive Derek out of my life constantly.

I wish he 'd kissed me once. That graze really didn't count for anything.

&

I woke up the next day, Sunday, to an empty house.

Derek went out, probably on a date. It's 2 in the afternoon. I don't remember ever waking up this late. I don't know where my parents ran off to though.

I take a shower, do all my morning ritual and walk downstairs staring at the coupon that would have really come in handy by now.

I want breakfast but I really, really, don't feel like cooking.

I walk into the kitchen and I see pancakes on the table and a note on it.

I quickly take the note into my hand and read: "Coupon would've expired by today by the way. Hope you like your pancakes cold." He didn't need to write his name so I would know it was Derek.

The pancakes, they taste really sweet.

&

I finish washing the dirty dishes Derek left behind and I sit down on the sofa. I couldn't help but look towards his sofa. It looks so empty. How do I just fall for someone just because he whispered in my ear and grazed just a bit my lips?

Does this mean…I always loved him and I just noticed it now? No, it can't be…can it? It's too soon to call this love. I probably lust him. I mean…he is cute, good body, things like that but if I quench this thirst, maybe it'll all end. Yea! Definitely!

How am I supposed to do that though?

I look at the screen on the television and I turn it on. As soon as I do this, I hear the door opening. Like I even had to look to know who it was. I turned my face to look at Derek…with Susie Brightman, this girl from my class that was anything BUT decent.

"Hey, me and-" Derek turns to look at the girl next to him waiting for her to provide her name. As soon as she does he continues his sentence "-Susie are gonna head upstairs. Don't bother us." I glare at him and was about to retort when he just walks away from me and runs up the stairs with the giggling girl holding his hand.

I don't know how tears started running, but they did. I look at the blurring image of the stairs and decide that I will get over Derek easily. I will quench my thirst.

I get up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen and wipe my eyes with a paper towel. I hear a huge noise upstairs and see Derek running down the stairs with Susie bridal style. I quickly clean myself up and I walk out of the kitchen to see Derek setting her on the couch.

"Quick, Case! Don't just stand there! Get me a towel or something! She's bleeding!"

My eyes wide tenfold as I see the girl holding her nose and nod my head running back towards the kitchen and back with a whole roll of paper towels. Derek is nervous and starts grasping the girl by the arms.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? YOU WERE JUST FINE AT THE MALL!!" It seems like Derek is really bad at these situations.

I walk up calmly to Susie and take a piece of paper towel and scrunch it under her nose.

Derek stops talking and stares at me wide eyed, as if I were a magician because I plugged the blood from coming out of her nose.

I help Susie off the couch and bring her to the kitchen and place her head near the sink.

I turn to look at Derek and give him a questioning look.

"What happened?" Derek slumps down to a chair in the kitchen and rests his head on his arms.

"I don't know. I really don't, Casey! I mean, we were just talking and then I see a drop of blood falling from her nose and I ask her if something is wrong and well, more blood started coming out and I picked her up and brought her down because I knew you would know what to do." Finally his head collapses and hits the table as I hear him sigh.

I look at his shirt and see blood on it. I have to extensively wash that if I want the blood to go away. Oh, great.

I look back at Susie and she seems to be fine as she sits down on the chair across from Derek's and closest to the sink.

"Are you okay?" I ask her; unsure of how I should speak to Derek's girl toys…although I seem to have been one of them…for like 30 seconds.

"Yea…I get these a lot. The doctor says it's because I seem to be slightly anemic." She gave a sheepish smile to me and I nod my head and go to the living room couch to see if anything got bloodied up, thank God nothing is.

As I turn to go back to see how Susie and Derek are doing I hear them talking and prefer to listen before going in. I'm nosy, so sue me.

"Wow, you got really nervous." Susie giggled. "Wait until everyone finds out that you depend on your dear sister for everything."

"Step-sister for your information. She just helped you clog your fucking nose up and you're already bribing. What a worthless piece of shit you are."

"Derek!" I hear the clanging of one of the chairs fall. She must have gotten up. "This is all your fault! I mean the only reason I was here was because you called me up!"

"So what if I did? How does that make me the cause of your nose starting to bleed?"

There's a short silence and I'm not sure if I should enter or not now, but then I hear something else, something almost inaudible.

"Well if you're so fucking obsessed with your sister, I don't understand why you made me come here. During our whole date it was all you talked about! I mean, come on! I at least thought we would have fun as soon as we got to your house but all we did was talk in your room!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You didn't even remember my name at the entrance Derek. You were too busy staring at that girl. You like your step-sister, not me."

My eyes grew wide. What did she just say?

"I do not. I would NEVER fall for a girl like Casey. Just get out. You're giving me a headache."

"Fine! Be in denial. See if I care. I wasn't even going to stay. Bye Derek."

I heard footsteps coming towards where I was. I quickly ran to the couch and sat down turning the television on.

I see Susie walk by me and open the front door. She didn't even bother closing the door.

I walk up to the door and close it. As soon as I turn around, I see Derek right in front of me.

When did he get there?

As I moved to dodge him he grabbed my forearm. I turn around to see him staring straight at me with a questioning glance.

"Um…can you let go, I want to go to my room."

"How…does it feel like to love someone?" I stare at him confused, not understanding the question. "I mean…I don't think I've ever liked someone so I don't know how it feels but…you probably do."

I smile at him and his childlike behavior. I pull my arm from his grip, as he loosens. His hold on me.

"It's not wanting to let go." I move towards him and kiss him full on the lips. When I move away from his face, he seems frozen in place. I take that as my turn to move away from him so I can escape to my room. I have NO idea why I just did that, but I don't want to stay and hear his reaction.

As I took the first step to walking up the stairs, I feel him grabbing my forearm as he turns me around to look at him once again.

I trip and fall on top of him. It seemed more like a hug since my arms snaked around his neck and his arms were holding my waist so I could balance myself once again.

I push away from him and look at his chocolate eyes. What is he waiting for?

As I stare deeper into his eyes, I understand.

I kiss him once again.

We can't seem to let go.

&

If this gets at least more then 10 reviews I will post a Derek Point of View alternate story to this one-shot. His will probably be shorter.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
